Era¿Amor?
by Fireeflower
Summary: Ella apenas era una niña ¡una mocosa berrinchuda y caprichosa! ¡Era detestable! Pero si lo era… ¿por qué temblaba cuando ella se acercaba sonriente? Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose indefenso, débil...¿Sería otra vez el amor haciéndole otra vez perder la cabeza? Reto de cumpleaños de Onm ¡Feliz cumple guapa!


Reto de cumpleaños de **Onmyuji ***O* guapa sé que soy un bicho deforme (?) espero que me perdones por la gran tardanza de tu regalo ¡Pero quería que fuera decente! así que espero y te guste mucho (L) eres alguien sumamente importante para mi, he descubierto que eres muy simpática y muy humorística. Un gran abrazo para ti ¡Te arrojare tangas! (?) espero que Hayden no me oiga xD

Y gracias a **Bruxi **por molestarte a corregir mi adefesio (?) gracias rula, eres la mejor -3-

Y sin más...

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me corresponden, si no a sus respectivos dueños. En este caso, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.**

_" Es una libertad encarcelada, _

_que dura hasta el postrero paroxismo; _

_enfermedad que crece si es curada._

_Para mi, eso es amor."_

Su corazón latió tan deprisa que creyó que iba salirle del pecho; atormentado, bajó su rostro esperando que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas se apagara de una vez por todas y que toda la maraña de sentimientos se aplacara en su mente.

No lo entendía, simplemente no acababa de comprenderlo… ¿Cómo una chiquilla podía ponerlo tan vulnerable? Alzó otra vez su mirar asegurándose de que la mujer se hubiera ido de una vez; suspiró de alivio cuando la vio caminar alejándose de él, probablemente molesta, pero justo ahora le daba igual.

_Esa chiquilla…_

Hacía apenas unos meses que ella había llegado a su mundo, que había cambiado completamente su realidad enseñándole cosas que él mismo había catalogado como "debilidades" y ahora simplemente, cada vez que la veía, cada vez que su olor abundaba en el aire, su cerebro se comportaba como un idiota y su corazón como un loco desquiciado. Inuyasha odiaba eso ¡claro que sí! Ella apenas era una niña ¡una mocosa berrinchuda y caprichosa! ¡Era detestable! Pero si lo era… ¿por qué temblaba cuando ella se acercaba sonriente? Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiéndose indefenso, débil, cual humano enamorado.

—Oh, joder…—dijo dándose una palmada en la cabeza al descubrir aquel sentimiento, de tan sólo pensarlo se le había revuelto el estómago. Bajó la cabeza y pateó el suelo cual niño haciendo una rabieta.

¿Era en verdad eso? ¿Él? ¿Otra vez enamorado? El simple pensamiento lo hacía estremecer.

Pero claro, era muy difícil volver a confiar en la gente; miró por el rabillo del ojo aquel árbol milenario, testigo de un enamoramiento y de una traición. Su ambarina mirada se ensombreció y dio un resoplido.

No podía enamorarse, ya no. Él ya tenía una misión: conseguir la perla y volverse un yôkai, ese era su deseo y así seguirá siempre.

Y una chica de un mundo diferente arruinaría sus planes, incluso por las noches al verla dormir pensaba si era en verdad lo que deseaba. ¿Convertirse en un monstruo poderoso? ¿Y si borraba sus recuerdos? No sabía qué pensar, apenas había comenzado la recolección de fragmentos y ya se encontraba con un debate emocional.

Y todo por la culpa de Kagome y sus sonrisas coquetas.

—Inuyasha—Este se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz mirando enfrente de él, el zorro lo miraba con curiosidad—. ¿En qué tanto piensas? ¿Acaso será en Kagome?—Entrecerró sus ojos dando una mirada sospechosa mientras se acercaba al hombro de este—. No soy tonto para darme cuenta en como la miras… ¿Te gusta Kagome?

El hibrido se ruborizó, cerrando sus ojos, mientras una vena resaltaba en su sien.

Maldito mocoso.

—¡Deja de hablar tonterías!—gritó enojado, dando un puñetazo a la cabeza del pobre niño para aventarlo al horizonte. Mientras se perdía aquel pequeño Inuyasha bufaba molesto, totalmente sonrojado.

_¿Te gusta Kagome?_

Odiaba a ese zorro: desde que había llegado lo acosaba con ese tipo de preguntas y sólo hacía que su revoltoso corazón se pusiera más histérico.

Odiaba a esa chica y a los estúpidos sentimientos que comenzaban a nacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

La observó leer cerca del árbol sagrado y miró curioso los artefactos que traía de su época; bajó del árbol dispuesto a regañarla diciendo que no perdiera el tiempo en estupideces y que fueran a buscar los estúpidos fragmentos cuando algo lo detuvo. Entre las manos de la chica había un pequeño tejido y en él podían leerse las letras "I y K"

—¿Qué es eso?—Se atrevió a preguntar cruzándose de brazos. La chica abrió los ojos guardando rápidamente el pañuelo que trataba de bordar.

—Na-Nada—balbuceó, nerviosa. El chico arqueó una ceja—. En verdad no es nada, Inuyasha.

—No mientas—contestó, esta vez serio—. ¿Qué guardas ahí?—señaló el bolsillo de la muchacha. Esta se sobresaltó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—Es el bordado de un pañuelo, era un regalo…para ti.

Inuyasha abrió mucho sus ojos sintiendo un calor expandirse por todo su cuerpo ¿qué tramaba esa muchacha? ¿Matarlo por la sorpresa? No supo que decir, era la primera vez en años que le obsequiaban algo, de hecho era la primera vez que alguien le obsequiaba algo.

—No hagas eso, Kagome—dijo, esta vez serio. La pequeña sacerdotisa alzó su confundido rostro—. Yo no merezco esas estupideces, no para alguien como yo—dijo cortante y orgulloso. Quiso decir que no lo necesitaba, que era algo inferior para él, pero sin pensar su corazón había hablado por él.

—No digas eso—musitó Kagome. Acercándose a él, pudo percibir el nerviosismo de este y se distanció. Al poco tiempo que lo conocía sabía que no debía presionarlo—. Sólo quería hacerlo…Yo…Pienso que eres un gran amigo, por eso quería dártelo—dijo ella ahora nerviosa mirando a todos lados rogando no encontrarse con la hermosa mirada de él.

—Estupideces—rezongó con amargura—. Deja de hacer algo estúpido y haz algo de provecho como buscar de una vez los fragmentos...

—¡A mí me gustas tal cual eres!—confesó la muchacha sonriente, este se inmutó parpadeando rápidamente enfocando su vista en otra cosa que no fuera la hermosa sonrisa de ella—. Por eso quería dártelo.

Disimuladamente sus manos bajaron de su pecho y se restregó en su túnica.

Cada vez que ella sonreía sentía que se volvía un desquiciado idiota.

—Feh, estás loca—se burló, cruzándose de brazos y sacando aquel colmillo travieso. Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, no entendía a las mujeres y más a ella, sobre todo cuando hablaba de esa manera tan ridícula y cursi.

Kagome por su parte, apretó sus nudillos imaginando que podía estrangularlo, frunció el ceño soportando sus insultos que no pudieron salir de su boca para luego suspirar pesadamente y sonreír. Ese idiota no cambiaría, siempre sería así: burlándose de ella cada vez que podía, molestándola hasta que acabara al suelo con la cara sumergida en la tierra pero, así era él y como dijo antes, le gustaba tal y como era.

—Sí, pero si no lo estuviera no te querría tanto—susurró despacio, casi inaudible para ella pero no para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se le quedó mirando sintiendo que su corazón era remplazado por un martillo; juraba que sus latidos eran tan notables que sonaban como campanadas. Bajó la vista sintiéndose idiota, nunca la había escuchado decir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, de hecho nunca lo había escuchado hablar de sus sentimientos.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos. Kagome enrojeció al ver los ojos penetrantes de este, examinándola de arriba abajo ¿Podría haber escuchado lo que ella dijo? Sintió nervios y un nudo en su se le garganta formó; respiró hondo aunque sus manos temblaran; las bajó guardando el pañuelo.

_Esa chiquilla…Me quiere._

Inuyasha parpadeó un poco bajando la vista para darse media vuelta. Aún no lo entendía y tal vez nunca lo llegaría a entender ¿Se habría enamorado? Resopló. Incluso la pregunta era estúpida.

_Ella me quiere a pesar de lo que soy._

—¿Por qué me miras así Inuyasha?—Comenzó a decir la chica un tanto sonrojada.

—¡Feh! ¿Quién te mira a ti, estúpida?—contraatacó dándose media vuelta y recogiendo la mochila tan pesada de ella que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Caminó unos pasos y volteó viendo a Kagome, quien aún no se movía. Una sonrisa de medio lado paso por el rostro del hibrido—. ¿Vienes o qué? Más vale que muevas las piernas, no quiero tener que esperarte todo el maldito día. —El rostro de la chica fue cambiando de sorpresa a una rabia extrema, las mejillas se le colorearon aún más, pareciendo dos rosetones que explotarían en cualquier momento.

—¡Tonto!—gritó la mujer, pasando un lado de él completamente molesta. Inuyasha soltó una risilla entre dientes—. ¡Imbécil!— La chica se volvió, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Lo miró unos segundos para después inclinarse y sacarle la lengua como una niña pequeña para reanudar su camino a la aldea.

_¿Cómo no querer a esa humana?_

Sonrió de medio lado cuando la vio molestarse… Era una niña torpe, pero esa niña torpe lo quería. No sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, no podía asegurar que todo saliera bien en la batalla final, pero estaba seguro de una cosa: la protegería sin importar qué, velaría por ella todas las noches, porque mientras ella estuviera a su lado, él la amaría en secreto.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Gracias a todos por leer! Onm me esforcé mucho además de que tuve que sacar ahorritos para terminarlo en un ciber-café xD pero tengo buenas noticias ¡tendré computadora por fin! así que te acosaré por que no he leído tus retos *w*

Y a todos que estén leyendo pasen a dejar un review.

**¡A la campaña del voz y el voto!**


End file.
